Sonic Underground Tenacious D Parody: Tribute
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: Spark and Shadow The Hedgehog act out a Tenacious D Music Video
1. Chapter 1 Tribute

Tjis is my first Sonic Underground Parody Script. The two characters is Shadow and Spark=me. Spark finds a recording studio in the mall and gets shadow to help record an album for the band. The song i'm using for this parody is Tribute to the Greatest song in the World and you guessed it by Tenacious D. So Review and tell me what you think.

Spark and Shadow Tenacious D Parody Story Tribute

Tribute

The scene opens up in the mall where Spark and Shadow was going to this so called "Recording Studio that Spark found that will be cool to use for the rest of the gang to use for recording there new album.(Band Members: Sonic, Shadow, Spark, Tails, and Knuckles.)

Spark:*Smiles and rubs his hands together*This is it buddy

Shadow:*Gets mad*WHAT? THIS IS THE AWSOME RECORDING STUDIO WHERE WE'RE GOING TO RECORD OUR ALBUM?

Spark:*Points to the door* It's a studio.*Gets mad then hits it* It says it on the door. OFFICIAL STUDIO!

Shadow:*Dissapointed* HMPH! This is one of those lame Kereoke Studios!

Spark *gets mad* All right you wanna bail go ahead. You wanna walk away from yur dreams or do you want to come in there with me like the Sonic Underground I know and change ROCK HISTORY!

Shadow:*sighs* okay.

Spark pats Shadow's shoulder and they go inside . The room was kinda dark and the lights were red. There was a computer in the room, on the desk there was a mic and two pairs of headphones.

Spark: See man they got headphones and everything!*Puts on head phones and pulls out cords*

Shadow: Oh wow cool. Hey look dude you got to record other peoples songs.

Spark:*Pulls out pliers*Thats where studio engineering comes in handy my hard rocking amigo!*Starts removing cords and puts them in different slots*

Shadow:Aww man common.*Notices the lights go dim and taps Sparks shoulder*(Whispers: The Light!)

Spark:*Gets back up and signals him to star playing the guitar*

Shadow:*Starts playing Tribute by Tenacious D*

Spark: This is the best and greatest song in the world....."Tribute."

Flash back wo years ago showing Spark and Shadow walking on a road at night.

Spark:Long time ago me and my friend Shadow here,...  
we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.  
All of a sudden,  
there shined a shiny demon...  
in the middle...  
of the road.  
And he said:

Satan:"Play the best song in the world,  
or I'll eat your souls (whisper:Souls)."

Spark:Well me and Shadow,... we looked at each other,  
and we each said...

Both:Okay!

Spark:And we played the first thing that came to our heads,  
Just so happened to be,  
The Best Song in the World,  
it was The Best Song in the World.

Both:Look into my eyes and it's easy to see  
One and one make two,  
two and one make three,  
It was destiny.  
Once every hundred-thousand years or so,  
When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow  
and the grass doth grow oooh

Spark:Needless to say,  
the beast was stunned.  
Whip-crack went his whippet tail,  
And the beast was done.  
He asked us:

Satan:(Snort)"Be you angles?"

Spark:And we said:

Both:"Nay.  
We are but men  
Rock!!  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahn,  
Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!"

Spark: This is not The Greatest Song in the World, No  
This is just a tribute.  
Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, No.  
No!  
This is a tribute, oh,  
To The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right!  
It was The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right!  
And it was the best flippin' song,  
The Greatest Song in the world!

Both:Allllllright!  
'Ti Tuga digga tu Gi Friba fligugibu Uh Fligugigbu Uh Di Ei Friba Du Gi Fligu fligugigugi Flilibili Ah  
(Bow) (Bow) (Bow) (Ooh) (Bow) (Bi)  
Fligu wene mamamana Sacrebleu!  
(Mene) (LUCIFER)!  
(guitar solo)

Both Spark and Shadow walked out of the room and stoppedand old woman and they started singing to her. the woman took off scared.

Spark:And the peculiar thing is this my friends:  
the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound  
anything like this song!

Both:This is just a tribute!  
You gotta believe me!  
And I wish you were there!  
Just a matter of opinion.  
Ahhhhhhhhhh, crap!  
Good God, God lovin'  
So surprised no evil can't stop him, now.  
I'm on fire--  
O hallelujah I'm found! Rich compadre simultaniously:oooh/(Demonic)aaaaah!  
All right!  
All right!  
*finishes the song off with a really fast guitar solo*

The old womon returns with a security guard.

Woman:Theres the two boys who were being loud

Spark:*Turns around* Ohh crap!

Shadow:See! I told you this was a bad idea!

Officer:Boys i hate to ask you this but im going to have to tell you to leave the store.

Spark:B-But Officer we were just-

Officer:OUT!

Both Shadow and Spark picked up their guitars and the security guard took them out of the store. The old wokan noticed a Tenacious D album on the picked it up and her eyes turned into a bright and red demonic color.

Woman:*laughs evily* Mwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Note to the readers: This story is a parody of the tenacious D song Tribute to the Greatest Song In the World. And it was the best song in the world. I'm talking about Tribute!).com/watch?v=pcJwz7wu8_sTenacious D Tribute(C) 2001 SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderboy Music Video

**Chapter Two: Wonderboy**

**Sonic Underground was in the basement having band practice.**

**Sonic: So any ideas for a new video?**

**Spark: Got another Tenacious D cover I want to do.**

**Sonic: What?**

**Spark starts to play "Wonderboy" by Tenacious D**

**Knuckles: Theres a good song right there.**

**Tails: This could be a good idea for a music video. Let me go get the camera.**

**Five minutes later…**

**Chris: What took you so long?**

**Tails: I had to dig into my closet to get the camera why?**

**Chris: Oh.**

**Sonic: Alright here we go Tails you record while Spark and I play. Knuckles, back us up with a few beats.**

**The lights dim out in the room and the next sound that was heard was Sparks guitar. Knuckles played a slow steady beat while Sonic sanged the song**

**Sonic:** **High above the mucky muck castle made of clouds there sits wonderboy  
sitting oh so proudly.  
Not much to say  
when your high above the mucky muck.  
yeah. yeah  
Wonderboy ****what is****the secret**** of your power? Wonderboy won't you take me far away from the mucky muck now? **

**Now its ****time for me**** to tell you about ****young**** nasty man, archrival and nemesis of wonderboy  
with powers comprable to wonderboy.  
What powers you ask? I dont know how bout the power of flight.  
That do anything for ya?  
That's levitation holmes?  
How bout the power to ****kill**** a yak?  
From 200 yards away with mind bullets!  
that's telekenesis guys!  
How bout the power...to move you?**

**the history of wonderboy and ****young**** nastyman.  
A ****secret**** to be told.  
A gold ****chest**** to be bold and blasting forth in three part ****harmony****.  
Yeah!**

**Wonderboy what is ****the secret**** of your power? Wonderboy won't you take me far away from that mucky muck now?  
Well wonderboy and young nastyman joined forces, they formed a band the likes of which had never been seen!  
and they called themselves tenacious d.  
THAT'S RIGHT! Me and Sparky (that's me)  
we're now tenacious d.  
Come fly with me fly! **

**Wonderboy what is the secret of your power? Wonderboy won't you take me far away from the mucky muck. now!  
Oh take my hand young nastyman.  
Fly bring out your broad ****sword****.  
Theres the hydra slice his ****throat****!  
Grab his scrote!  
You take the high road.  
I'll take the low.  
There the crevace, ****fill it**** with your mighty jucie.**

**As The song was finished everybody laughed.**

**Spark: That was cool. Can't wait to put it up on youtube.**

**Sonic: So how did we do?**

**Tails: Okay. But J.B. and K.G. can do it better.**

**Spark:(sarcastically)Thanks for the support Tails.**

**Knuckles: Any Tenacious D songs you want us to act out or do please review!**

**Spark: Yes please review!**

**Sonic: For the love of god please!**

**Chris: Guys what do we have to do to get them to review?**

**Tails: I don't know try going to your local middle school chessclub hand out crystal meth and guns. That might be a good practice.**

**Spark:Thanks for reading everybody.**

**Well there you have TenaciousD coverby SonicUnderground. Any songs you want to see them act outdo'nt be afraid to ask. I will accept any ideas. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Beelzeboss parody

**The return of Black Doom**

**Beelzeboss(The Final Showdown):Sonic Underground Parody Clean**

**Black Doom(Satan)**

**Spark(Jack Black)**

**Shadow the Hedgehog (Kyle Gass)**

**Spark and Shadow both had smiles on there faces. It was finally over. They defeated Black Doom and his aliens. Or so they thought.**

**Spark: We did it man. We beat the big boss. We're Heroes. **

**Shadow: Its not over yet.**

**Spark: What do you mean?**

**Suddenly the ground shook below there feet. Everyone in Station Square was fleeing to saftey.**

**Spark: Wat the heck is going on?!**

**A huge whole appeared in the middle of the shot up in the air and Black Doom appeared in his Devil form.(Shadow The Hedgehog Game).**

**Doom: (Demonic) I AM COMPLEEEEEEEEETE!**

**Shadow and Spark: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Doom: Yes you are Stuck! Stuck out of luck! Now I'm complete and my jock you will pluck! This world will be mine and your first in line! YOU BROUGHT ME THE PICK AND NOW YOU SHALL BOTH DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!**

**Spark: WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT! WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT YOU MOTHA TRUCKA! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROCK OFF! Give us one chance to rock your socks off!**

**Doom(Pulls out a demon scroll) DANG! DRAT! FUDGE! The "DEMON CODE" prevents me from declinning the "ROCK OFF CHALLENGE!" What are your terms? What's the caaaatch?**

**Spark: If we win: You must take your sorry butt back to haidies and also you will have to pay our rent!**

**Shadow: Good idea.**

**Doom: (Scratches his chin) And what if I win?**

**Spark: THEN YOU CAN TAKE SHADOW DOWN BACK TO HELL!**

**Shadow: That's…..WHAT THE FLIP?!!!!!!!**

**Spark: Trust me Shadow. It's the only way.**

**Shadow: What are you talking about?**

**Spark: To be your little….. boy!**

**Doom: FINE! LET THE ROCK OFF BEGIN MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**

**Spark and Shadow start to take off but the next thing they knew they were in a dark basement. Everything in the room was red. Both of them turn around and Devil Doom was playing the drums.**

**Doom: I'M THE DEVIL I LOVE METAL!**

**Spark: What the--?!**

**Doom jumps across the other end of the room and out of nowhere a guitar pops in his hands.**

**Doom: CHECK THIS RIFF IT'S FLIPPING TASTEY!(Plays a sick solo) **I'M THE DEVIL I CAN DO WHAT I WANT  
WHATEVER I'VE GOT AM GONNA FLAUNT!  
THERE'S NEVER BEEN A ROCK OFF THAT I'VE EVER LOST!  
I CANNOT WAIT TO TAKE KAGE BACK TO HELL  
I'M GONNA FILL HIM WITH MA HOT DEMON GEL!  
I'LL MAKE HIM SQUEAL LIKE THE SCARLET PIMPERNEL!!

**Doom pretends that he is humping Shadow and Shadow gets ticked.**

**Spark:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Everything went back to normal they were back on the streets.**

**Spark: Come on Shad! Lets fight his music with our music!**

**Shadow:There's just no way that we can win. That was a masterpiece!**

**Spark: Listen to me!**

**Shadow: He rocks to hard because he's not a mortal man!**

**Spark: DANG IT SHADOW! He's gonna make you his sexslave. Your gonna gargle mayonaise.**

**Shadow: Noooooooooo**

**Spark: Unless we bust a monster massive mama jam.**

**Shadow: Dude, its been a long long trip.**

**Spark: De-activating lasers with my trick!**

**Both: (Pulls out their guitars) now its time to blow this show freak doooown!**

**Spark: Come on shadow now its time to blow doors down!**

**Shadow: I hear you Sparky now its time to blow doors down.**

**Spark: Light up the stage cause its time for a showdown!**

**Shadow: We'll bend you over then we'll take you to brown town.**

**Both: Now its time to blow this motha down!**

**Shadow: He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down!**

**Spark: Come on Shadow cause its time to blow doors down!**

**Shadow: Ohhh! We'll piledrive ya! It's time for smack down!**

**Spark: Hey ant-christa! Beelzeboss! We know your weekness! Our Rocket sauce! We rock the caspa and blow your mind we ahall defeat you for all mankind! You hold the scepter! We hold the key you are the Devil! WE ARE THE D!**

**Both: We are the D! We are the D! We are The D! We are the D! We are the D! We Are theD! We are the D! we are the D!**

**Doom: You guys are freakin lame come on Shadow your coming with me!Taste my lightning trucka!(Throws a lightning bolt at Shadow)**

**Spark: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!(Jumps in the way and deflects the attack with his guitar and the lightning bolt hits Dooms horn and it falls off)**

**Doom: Owwwww! You broke my horn! Oh no!**

**Spark: From once you came you shall remain until you are COMPLETE AGAIN!**

**A whole opens up below Doom and he falls threw it.**

**Doom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Argh! SCREW YOU SHADOW! SCREW YOU SPARK! I'LL GET YOU TENACIOUS D!!!!!!!! I'M MELTING!**

**The whole closes up and Shadow and Spark walk home.**

**Well there you have it! Another Tenacious D cover done by Sonic Underground. Thanks for Reading and please Review this chapter and tell e what you think. Thanks.**

**Next song will be "The Pick of Destiny"**


	4. Pending Notice To All My Readers

THIS IS A SHORT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS ON . I'M SORRY I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IV'E BEEN GETTING FLAMING PRIVATE FROM PEOPLE SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING IN SCRIPT FORM WE WILL REPORT YOUR PROFILE TOTHE AUTHORITIES. SORRY IF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES IS ITS JUST THAT IM TIRED OF BEING HARRASED BY THESE DAMN FLAME RISERS SO IM DONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY STORIES THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON NOW MY USERNANME ON DEVIANTART IS SparkTheShadowTiger. I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY CHAPTERS IN ANY OF MY STORIES. So I'm done with uploading stories to this site. I found a site to where I don't have to get yelled at by authorities for writing in Script format so im safe on that site. I WILL CONTINUE TO REPLY TO MESSAGES WHEN I CAN. I WILL LEAVE MY STORIES UP SO PEOPLE CAN SEE THEM. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG. IM TIRED OF THE HARRASSING TROLLS ON THIS SITE. I JUST DON'T WANT NO DRAMA


End file.
